Cinderella
by Leehan
Summary: - HunKai - Karena pangeran seharusnya bersama seorang putri, karenanya aku memilih pergi. Nini, maafkan eomma karena pada akhirnya eomma tidak bisa menjemputmu kembali bersama appa. Tidak apakan bukan Nini yang kembali ?


**CINDERELLA**

Cast : Sehun, Kai

Genre : Romance

.

**Jangan dibaca karema cerita ini jelek**

.

.

.

" _...Karena kau bukan siapa-siapa, karena itulah aku mencintaimu.."_

" _..Tapi meski dadaku berdebar hebat untukmu, aku tetap tidak merasa cocok berdiri disisimu.."_

.

.

.

Orang-orang menyebutku buruk, terlalu sering hingga membuatku hapal setiap katanya. Wanita murahan. Penggoda. Penyihir.

"Aku pulang"

Bohong jika orang-orang tidak menyakitiku dan aku sudah terlalu sering berbohong hingga wajahku kaku untuk menampilkan ekspresi lain selain pura-pura bahagia.

"Apa yang saja yang kau lakukan hari ini ?"

Aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis meski aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun.

"Hanya berdiam diri lalu pergi membaca beberapa buku."

"Pergilah keluar rumah sesekali. Aku rasa kau akan bosan terus berada dirumah. Mungkin kau juga bisa melupakan sedikit kesedihanmu"

Aku lagi-lagi tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalaku patuhnya.

Pria baik itu sesungguhnya alasan semua kesedihanku. Pria tampan, mapan dan sempurna itu berdiri disisiku, terlalu bersinar hingga membuatku tenggelam dalam cemooh orang.

"Kau sudah makan malam ?" Tangan besarnya menyentuh puncak kepalaku lembut. Perhatiannya sungguh membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Aku menunggumu"

.

.

.

Ketika malam aku bermimpi kalimat-kalimat mencela dan wajah-wajah sinis menatapku. Kulihat diriku sendiri berdiri menunduk ditengah mereka yang menuding jijik.

'Wanita itu seharusnya mati saja'

'Wanita murahan yang tak tahu malu, berdiri disamping tuan kaya raya'

'Wanita rendahan itu hanya memanfaatkan tuan tampan'

'Dia bahkan tidak cantik, tidak berpendidikan tinggi, tidak berlatar belakang baik. Sungguh menjijikkan'

Aku tidak perduli. Aku terlalu terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya dicela.

Tapi kemudian aku melihatnya. Priaku berdiri dengan seorang balita perempuan di gendongannya.

'Appa, siapa wanita itu?'

'Panggil dia eomma nak'

'eomma?'

Dadaku berdebar hebat melihatnya.

'Tidak mau. Ayo pergi dari sini appa'

Priaku melihatku sedih lalu berbalik pergi dengan balitanya. Kakiku gemetaran ingin berlari mengejar mereka tapi orang-orang sinis mulai menghadangku lagi.

'Tuhan bahkan tidak menijinkannya mendapatkan seorang anak'

'Tuhan seharusnya memang memisahkannya dari tuan kaya raya yang baik hati itu'

'Ya dan menyisakannya untuk menderita sendirian'

'Dia sungguh tidak pantas'

Aku berakhir di kubangan lumpur dan orang-orang berlari menjauh sembari berseru jijik.

.

.

.

Ketika pagi datang, aku sendirian dikamar besar itu. Seketika air mataku jatuh, mungkin memang tidak seharusnya aku disini. Aku seharusnya tetap berada di kamar kecilku dulu.

"Jangan menangis sayang." suara isakanku mulai terdengar. Priaku datang dan membawaku dalam dekapnya.

"Aku ingin pulang Sehun." aku menangis dalam dekapannya, meremas kemeja birunya.

"Ini rumahmu. Aku adalah rumahmu dan kau sudah ada dirumah"

"Tidak Sehun. Aku ingin kamar kecilku. Mereka bisa menemukanku kapan saja disini. Mereka akan menjauhkanku darimu. Mereka akan merampasmu seperti mereka merampas anakku. Aku ingin bersembunyi di kamar kecilku, Sehun"

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana sayang. Kau akan bersamaku dan aku akan bersamamu terus. Anak kita akan kembali, Tuhan sedang meminjamnya sebentar. Tuhan menyayangi anak kita dan Tuhan akan mengembalikan anak kita segera."

Usapan lembutnya menyetuh punggungku tapi aku menggeleng hebat.

"Tapi Tuhan yang tidak menyayangiku. Tuhan akan membuatku sendirian dan terluka. Sakit, Sehun."

"Tidak, Tuhan sangat menyayangi kita. Tuhan menyayangi kita. Tuhan menitipkan malaikat sepertimu untuk bersamaku dan aku akan melindungimu sekuat tenaga."

"Tuhan membenciku, Sehun. Tuhan tidak membiarkanku bersama anakku dan membuatmu menanggung beban sepertiku. Tuhan seharusnya membiarkanku bersama anakku."

.

.

.

Aku tau koran-koran memasang foto kami dan menulis dengan huruf besar dihalaman pertama ' **ISTRI** **TUAN** **OH** **YANG** **KAYA** **RAYA** **BERUBAH** **GILA** ' . Aku tau Sehun marah besar ketika koran itu sampai di depan rumah kami. Sehun memang tidak bicara apapun tapi semua orang tau esoknya perusahaan pemberitaan manapun yang memuat berita buruk tentang istrinya akan berakhir bangkrut.

Tindakan Sehun tidaklah sepenuhnya benar dan orang-orang juga tidak sepenuhnya salah.

4 bulan yang lalu Sehun adalah orang yang paling bahagia. Kami sudah menanti selama setahun untuk Tuhan memberi kesempatan kami untuk memiliki seorang anak dan akhirnya kami memiliki sedikit kesempatan itu. Sehun sangat bersemangat karenanya dan selalu menceritakan keinginan-keinginannya jika anak kami lahir nanti.

Kemanapun kami pergi, kami selalu berdoa agar Tuhan menjaga kami. Tapi saat itu aku tau bahwa Tuhan mungkin membenciku. Sebuah mobil menabrak mobil kami dari belakang. Rasanya sangat sakit ketika mobil kami berguling beberapa kali. Rasanya sangat sakit ketika ambulance datang dan membawa kami ke rumah sakit.

Tuhan mungkin sedang tidak berbelas kasih padaku ketika aku mendengar suara tangis dan teriak Sehun diluar pintu juga suara para dokter.

"Bayi anda tidak bisa berada lebih lama di dalam. Itu berbahaya untuk Nyonya Oh. Kami harus mengeluarkan bayinya dan menyelamatkan ibunya sebelum keduanya pergi."

Tuhan mungkin sedang membalas perbuatan dosa kami di masa lalu. Tuhan tidak membiarkanku membuka mata dan suara untuk mencegah mereka. Tuhan tau aku ingin mempertahankan anakku dan Tuhan tidak mengijinkannya. Tuhan lebih menginginkan anakku kembali pada-Nya.

Aku menangis dan berteriak ketika aku mampu. Aku meminta para dokter untuk mengembalikan anakku. Aku memaksa Sehun memerintakan para dokter mengembalikan anakku. Tapi Sehun hanya diam dan menangis. Lalu aku memohon pada Tuhan untuk mengantarkan anakku kembali padaku, tapi anakku tetap tidak kembali.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada anak kita bahwa appa dan eomma nya ini mencintainya. Aku juga mengatakan padanya untuk segera kembali. Kau jangan menangis lagi. Aku masih bersamamu."

Saat itu dekapan hangat Sehun dan kata penenangnya sungguh tidak berpengaruh. Sehun terus menenangkanku dan terus mengatakan cinta padaku tapi aku terus menangis. Aku berteriak memanggil anakku kembali. Aku meraung memintanya kembali hingga para dokter datang dan membuatku tertidur dalam pengaruh bius.

Dokter memvonisku depresi berat setelah kepergian anak kami. Sehun hanya diam dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

.

.

.

"Sehun, kita akan kemana ?" tanyaku pelan. Priaku menatapku dan tersenyum sebentar sebelum kembali fokus menyetir mobilnya.

Mataku melirik keluar kaca mobil. Gedung-gedung dan pertokoan mulai berganti dengan pohon dan lembah-lembah hijau. Kuturunkan kaca jendela itu. Aroma amis dan terpaan angin lembut nyambutku.

"Pantai" ucapku lirih ketika mataku menangkap birunya air laut.

"Ya pantai sayang." Sehun mendekapku dari belakang ketika sampai dibibir pantai.

Air mata tak dapat kutahan lagi. Aku menangis dalam diam.

"Apa yang kau ingat tentang pantai ini sayang?" Dagu lancip Sehun menyentuh bahuku.

"Kau melamarku disini. Dan juga tempat yang ingin kukunjungi ketika…" aku berhenti bicara atau aku akan menangis hebat setelah kalimatku selesai.

"Ya. Aku memintamu hidup bahagia terus bersamaku dan kau menerimanya. Pantai adalah tempat favoritmu. Kau ingin kemari dihari terakhir kita bersama anak kita."

"Se-Sehun" aku terbata memanggilnya. Suaraku terhalang tangisku.

"Dengarkan aku sayang. Disinilah aku memintamu hidup bahagia terus bersamamu dan hari ini aku memintamu lagi untuk hidup bahagia terus bersamaku. Jangan menangis lagi. Jangan bersedih lagi. Aku merasa berdosa tidak menepati janjiku pada orang tuamu untuk membuatmu tidak menangis."

"Semua ini salahku, aku mengaku salah padamu. Aku seharusnya berhati-hati saat itu, seharusnya aku tidak lalai hingga kau terluka dan anak kita kembali pada Tuhan. Maafkanlah aku sayang. Aku pria yang sangat bodoh."

"Tidak, Sehun. Ini bukanlah salahmu." aku berbalik dan menghadap dadanya. Ia bergetar dan menangis. Priaku menangis lagi karenaku.

"Jika kau terluka akupun terluka sayang. Tapi aku jauh lebih terluka ketika sadar akulah yang membuatmu terlu dan bahkan tidak juga bisa mengobati lukamu. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia sayang, apapun akan kulakukan untukmu."

 _Tuhan dengarlah tangis kami kali ini. Kami terluka, Tuhan. Berbaik hatilah lebih banyak pada kami Tuhan. Ijinkanlah kami meminta kembali kebahagiaan kami._

.

.

.

Malamnya kami tertidur disebuah rumah pantai yang disewa Sehun.

"Sehun, apa kau mencintaiku?" aku berbaring diatap dada hangatnya. Tanganku bermain kecil disekitar tulang selangkanya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu setelah semua yang kita lalui?" Sehun mencium puncak kepalaku lembut. Tangannya mengusap sayang punggung telanjangku.

"Menurutmu kenapa aku berada disisimu? Kenapa aku berusaha keras menjagamu dan membuatmu bahagia? Apa aku pernah melakukan hal itu untuk orang lain?"

"Semuanya kulakukan karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan bertanya apa kau juga mencintaiku. Aku percaya kau juga sangat mencintaiku."

"Lalu kenapa kau mencintaiku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku tidak cantik, tidak berpendidikan tinggi, tidak juga berlatar belakang baik. Aku hanya beban untukmu. Aku tidak pantas untukmu."

"Siapa yang mengatakan seperti itu padamu?"

"Semua juga tau itu Sehun. Tidak perlu mengatakannya aku tau yang mereka maksud. Semua kenyataan Sehun."

"Tidak sayang. Masih ada banyak kenyataan lain dibaliknya. Faktanya ayahmu dulu seorang pebisnis hebat yang hanya tiba-tiba jatuh. Kau juga bisa saja pergi sekolah ke Columbia dengan beasiswa prestasimu jika saja aku tidak menahanmu dan memintamu menikah denganku. Dan juga mungkin menurut mereka kau tidak cantik. Tapi sungguh mata sayumu, bibir merah penuhmu, hidung mungilmu, pipi tembammu, kau lebih menarik daripada sekedar cantik sayangku."

"Biarkan saja. Memang karena kau bukan siapa-siapa, karena itu aku mencintamu."

'Tapi meski dadaku berdebar hebat untukmu, aku tetap merasa tidak cocok berada disisimu. Apakah aku seharusnya menghilang saja? Tidak ada gunanya aku disisimu.'

Matamu menatapku dalam seolah menyelidik apa yang ada dikepalaku.

"Aku berterimakasih kau mau bersama seseorang sepertiku. Dan maafkan aku jika aku menyakitimu, jika aku adalah beban untukku."

.

.

.

Mungkin ketika kau membuka matamu pagi ini, kau merasa sendirian. Tapi sungguh itu lebih baik dari pada aku berdiri disisimu. Aku harap kau masih percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu meski aku meninggalkanmu.

Pagi ini tiga bulan setelah aku pergi. Hari-hari sungguh sulit harus hidup sendiri tanpa malaikat penjagaku. Dan hariku bertambah sulit jika aku tau kau tidak hidup baik tanpaku.

Koran itu memuat wajah tirusmu. Mereka menulismu sebagai pebisnis yang kejam dan tanpa hati. Mereka sungguh salah. Sehun yang kukenal adalah pekerja keras dengan hati yang hangat.

Aku menangis lagi hari ini. Aku merindukanmu Sehun, aku merindukan anak kita. Ini adalah setahun kepergiannya.

Lemari kaca itu nampak kosong, hanya guci abu anak kita disana. Tanpa nama, tanpa foto, tanpa bunga atau barang lainnya.

"Eomma datang sayang." aku mengelus kaca itu. Kutaruh karangan bunga kecil disamping guci anakku.

"Eomma merindukanmu. Baik-baiklah bersama Tuhan disana. Mohonkan maaf untuk eomma mu ini, karena sering berkata buruk pada Tuhan. Jaga juga appamu."

"Apa appamu sudah kemari? Apa dia sering mengunjungimu? Kau sudah melihat ayahmu ? Ia pria tampan bukan?" aku mengeluarkan selembar kecil foto pernikahanku dengan Sehun.

"Pria tampan seperti pangeran tidak pantas hidup menderita bersama itik buruk rupa seperti eomma" kuletakkan foto itu didepan guci anakku.

"Appamu terlalu sempurna untuk eomma. Eomma mu ini bukan cinderella yang bisa bersama pangeran." kuusap cincin emas di jari manisku.

"Karenanya eomma pergi agar appamu bisa hidup sempurna tanpa beban seperti eomma" kulepas dan kutaruh juga cicin itu disana.

"Maafkan eomma karena pada akhirnya kau tidak bisa kembali pada eomma dan appa. Tapi sungguh eomma mencintaimu , eomma mencintai appamu. Eomma pergi dulu ya."

Aku pergi secepat mungkin agar tidak menangis didepan anakku. Aku juga menghindari kemungkinan bertemu dengan Sehun. Bagaimanapun aku yakin Sehun akan datang kemari untuk peringatan satu tahun anak kami.

Aku berlari ketika perasaan rinduku membesar. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sehun , aku ingin melihatnya. Tapi aku sadar diriku sudah terlalu melukainya, aku tidak seharusnya bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

Aku akan menjalani hidupku sendiri lagi. Mengajar di taman kanak-kanak lalu menggambar ilustrasi untuk buku anak. Aku bertahan hidup sendirian dengan kembali ke sebuah kamar kecil.

Aku tidak lagi bersembunyi dari orang-orang karena aku tidak lagi takut. Aku tidak takut dicela karena aku kini hidup mandiri sendiri.

Tapi kemudian sore itu badai datang dimusim gugur. Aku meringkuk ditempat tidurku, berusaha bergelung nyaman dengan selimut tebalku. Mataku tidak mengantuk tapi aku ingin sekali memejamkan mata. Hari ini aku merasa tidak enak badan.

Beberapa ketukan pintu membuatku terpaksa kembali bangun. Aku melangkah pelan ke arah pintu masuk.

Dan priaku berdiri didepan pintu dengan pakaian basahnya. Kepalanya menunduk membuat tetes air jatuh lewat anak rambutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku pelan. Aku sesungguhnya ragu berbicara karena aku berharap ini adalah sebuah mimpi.

"Aku .. Aku sakit . Tolong rawat aku sebentar." suaranya parau dan tatapan matanya sayu.

Aku membuka pintu sedikit lebih lebar membiarkannya masuk. Ini mungkin akan aku sesali karena membiarkannya kembali . Tapi aku tidak mungkin juga membiarkan pria yang kucinta jatuh sakit dan kedinginan bahkan didepan pintu rumahku sendiri.

Dua langkah setelah priaku melepas sepatunya, ia jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Aku panik tentu saja. Sekuat tenagaku kuseret ia ke sofa panjang terdekat. Tenagaku tidak mungkin cukup untuk membawanya ke tempat tidur yang lebih nyaman.

"Sehun.. Sehun.. Apa kau mendengarkanku?" panggilku. Tapi kemudian bau alkohol menyampaku. Perut serasa diaduk mual, membuatku berlari dan memuntahkan isi perutku di kamar mandi.

Aku menangis setelah muntah. Pria itu berjanji tidak akan pernah menyentuh alkohol lagi waktu ia menikahiku. Aku menangis saat teringat tulang pipinya yang begitu menonjol menandakan pria itu kehilangan banyak berat badannya. Pria itu tidak baik-baik saja.

"Sehun.. Ayo bangun sebentar. Ganti pakaianmu, kau akan bertambah sakit." Sehun membuka matanya pelan. Lalu aku membantunya berganti pakaiannya. Matanya sama sekali tidak lepas dariku. Aku berusaha untuk menahan mualku karena baunya.

"Kau istirahat dulu, aku akan membuat bubur untukmu." aku berdiri meninggalkannya tapi tangannya menahanku.

"Jangan pergi" ucapnya. perutku bergejolak hebat, bau alkoholnya sangat menyengat.

"Aku disini , kau dirumahku. Aku hanya akan membuat bubur didapur. Sebelah sana, kau masih bisa melihatku dari sini." aku menunjuk dapur disebelah kami.

Akhirnya Sehun melepaskan tangannya dan aku bergegas ke dapur. Aku menyeduh teh hangat sembari membuatkannya bubur. Bau Sehun masih tercium bahkan sampai ke dapur. Aku harus bersabar untuk menyuruhnya mandi, setidaknya sampai ia makan dan minum obatnya.

"Sehun.. Ayo makan dulu lalu minum obatmu." aku menarik tangannya dan membantunya duduk. Dengan sabar aku menyuapinya makan bubur. Pria itu hanyalah seorang anak kecil ketika sakit.

Usai meminum obatnya, aku pergi kedapur menaruh mangkuk kotornya. Lalu kembali ke ruang tamu, duduk di seberang sofa Sehun. Sehun menatapku tajam ketika aku baru saja duduk.

"Kenapa kau duduk disana?" ucapnya dingin.

"Kau bau alkohol." jawabku pelan.

Sehun mencium baunya sendiri. Bau alkohol. "Oohh maafkan aku" wajahnya berubah sendu. "Aku melanggar janjiku lagi."

"Tidak apa . sekarang lebih baik kau mandi, jujur saja aku mual dengan baunya."

"Kau tidak akan pergi kan ? Aku bisa tinggal kan?"

"Ya . Setidaknya sampai badai di luar berhenti. Kau mandilah, pakai piama itu lagi saja. Kau bahkan belum menggunakannya selama dua jam. Kamar mandinya disana, pintu yang berwarna putih itu."

"Baiklah. Kuharap badainya tidak pernah berhenti." ucap Sehun pelan sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi tapi cukup jelas untuk kudengar.

Aku menyiapkan teh hangat ketika Sehun keluar dari kamr mandi. Aku memintanya duduk sambil mengapit termometer di ketiaknya. Suhu badanya masih cukup tinggi meski kelihatnya ia sudah lebih baik daripada saat datang.

"Letakkan ini di keningmu" tanganku memberinya plester penurun panas.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu memakai plester seperti ini."

"Kau memang anak kecil. Karena hanya anak kecil yang suka bermain air hujan lalu merenggek ketika sakit. Sudah cepat pakai."

Pria itu memakai plester penurun panas itu di bawah poni hitamnya. Wajahnya sangat masam.

"Kau ini mandi dengan benar tidak, kenapa masih bau." perut bergejolak lagi tapi tidak sampai membuatku muntah.

Beberapa menit kemudian yang kami lakukan hanya saling diam. Suara hujan dan detak jam memenuhi ruangan. Sehun dengan pikirannya sendiri dan begitupun denganku.

"Kai"

"Ya"

"Nini, datang padaku semalam."

"Nini?"

"Anak kita."

Kami diam seketika. Perbincangan ini akan membuahkan air mata dengan segera.

"Nini bilang sudah saatnya appa menjemput eomma."

Air mataku jatuh perlahan.

"Nini mengatakan ia mencintaimu dan ingin kau kembali. Nini ingin kita segera menjemputnya"

"Aku tidak bisa, Sehun."

"Kai. Aku sudah menemukanmu sebulan lalu saat menemukan foto dan cincin kita di depan guci Nini. Tapi aku takut untuk menemuimu. Aku takut menjemputmu kembali. Kau bisa hidup baik tanpaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa hidup baik tanpamu, tanpa Nini. Tidak bisakah kau kembali ?"

"Aku tidak bisa, Sehun"

"Kenapa? Apa aku menyakitimu? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi? Apa kau tidak ingin menjemput Nini kembali?"

"Aku tidak bisa, Sehun."

"Katakan kenapa?"

"Aku bukan Cinderella, aku bukan seorang putri hingga pantas bersama seorang pangeran. Aku sudah mengatakannya Sehun, aku hanya beban untukmu. Jadi aku melepaskanmu dari beban sepertiku sehingga kau bisa hidup sempurna tanpaku."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau bukan Cinderella atau putri yang lainnya? Kenapa kau tidak berani menjadi seorang putri agar pria ini bisa bersamamu? Aku sungguh tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu Kai. Kau sendiri yang berasumsi seperti itu. Kenyataannya aku bahagia saat bersamamu. Ayo pulang Kai."

"Aku tidak bisa Sehun. Seperti katamu dibelakang kenyataan juga masih ada kenyataan lain. Kau tidak pantas bersamaku, semua orang tau Sehun."

"Tapi yang menjalaninya adalah aku. Hanya akulah yang menentukan pantas atau tidaknya."

"Sudah hentikan Sehun. Aku tidak akan kembali padamu."

"Kau bisa tinggal hingga badai berhenti."

Aku berjalan masuk kekamarku meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di ruang tamu. Aku menangis sendirian di dalam kamarku.

Nini ? Anak perempuanku bernama Nini ?

.

.

.

Ketika pagi datang aku tidak menemukan Sehun. Bantal dan selimut yang ia gunakan tertata rapi di sofa. Tapi pria itu meninggalkan pakaiannya disini dan pergi menggunakan piama. Aku menghela nafas lelah dan lega.

Mataku berembun ketika duduk di sofa itu. Sehun semalam ada disini dan ia sudah pergi lagi sekarang. Baunya masih tertinggal dan masih membuat perutku bergejolak tapi aku menolak menjauh. Aku ingin menikmati sisa keberadaan Sehun meski itu menyiksaku.

Aku ingin untuk tidak menyesal meninggalkannya. Ia akan segera baik-baik saja dan aku akan tetap berjalan. Sendirian.

Air mataku jatuh setelah pertahananku hancur. Aku ingin Sehun disini, aku ingin Sehun bersamaku. Aku ingin menjemput Nimi kembali bersama. Aku ingin mengatakannya dengan jujur bahwa selama ini aku tidak baik-baik saja sendirian, aku sama menderitanya dengan Sehun.

Hingga seminggu berlalu aku masih tidak baik-baik saja. Aku sakit. Aku ingin Sehun.

"Jika aku tidak bisa bersama sebagai suamimu, mungkin kau tidak akan menolak jika aku disisimu sebagai teman."

Pria itu berdiri didepan pintuku lagi setelah seminggu ia pergi. Seperti obat paling hebat di dunia, tubuhku terasa kembali dari lelahnya.

"Aku membawa sup ikan favoritmu dan juga apel. Aku sedang ingin makan apel tapi kau tau sendiri aku tidak bisa mengupas kulitnya dengan benar."

"Kau tidak membiarkanku masuk? Aku juga ingin mengambil pakaianku kemarin?"

Aku sama sekali tidak bersuara tapi tubuhku dengan sendiri bergeser posisi memberinya ruang lewat. Seperti seminggu lalu Sehun duduk di sofa ruang tengahku.

"Bisakah kau mengambilkan alat makannya? Sup nya tidak akan enak lagi jika dingin, kau tidak suka makanan dingin. Dan jangan lupa pisau, kau harus mengupas apel untukku."

Seperti robot yang hanya mampu mendengar perintah. Aku mengangguk pelan lalu pergi melakukan apa yang ia minta.

"Ini .. Kupaskan kulitnya dan potongkan untukku selagi aku memindahkan supnya." tangan besarnya mengangsurkan apel ketanganku.

Sehun dengan cekatan memindahkan sup ikan itu ke mangkuk.

"Ah apelku." Seperti anak kecil , Sehun mengambil begitu saja apelnya yang sudah selesai kukupas. "Kau makan saja supmu."

"Kau tidak makan?" ucapku pelan disela makan.

"Tidak. Beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa makan dengan baik, jadi aku makan apelnya saja."

"Kau juga harus makan. Kau terlihat kurus sekarang. Mau kusuapi?"

Sehun berhenti mengunyah apelnya lalu menatapku lama.

"Tidak, kau saja yang makan. Sepertinya kau sangat menyukainya. Kau makanlah yang banyak, aku suka melihat pipi tembammu itu. Kau cantik, Kai."

Aku diam tidak membalasnya. Fokusku hanya menghabiskan sup ikan yang telah menyedot seluruh seleraku. Aku tau Sehun memperhatikanku tapi aku berusaha tidak perduli.

"Terimakasih. Kenapa kau tau aku ingin sup ikan?" aku meletakkan sendokku lalu bergegas membereskan bekas makanku.

"Apa aku tepat waktu? Aku sesungguhnya juga ingin makan sup ikan itu tapi aku mual bahkan sebelum menelannya. Lalu tiba-tiba aku ingin datang kerumahmu jadi aku memesan satu lagi untuk kubawa padamu." Pria itu tersenyum cerah.

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Tentu saja aku sakit, tapi para dokter tidak bisa menyembuhkanku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dokter-dokter itu tidak memiliki obatku. Obatku dibawa pergi kerumah ini."

"Sehun, kau datang sebagai temanku."

"Ya tentu saja . lalu apa salahnya seorang teman berkeluh kesah pada temannya?"

"Itu adalah privasi yang tidak seharusnya kau buka untuk seorang teman."

"Ya Tuhan. Aku bisa gila terus seperti ini" Pria itu memekik lalu berdiri mendekatiku. Pria itu tiba-tiba memelukku, membawaku padanya. "Aku benar-benar ingin memelukmu."

"Tapi Sehun" hidungku mengernyit. Bau Sehun menyengat menusuk hidungku.

"Biarkan seperti ini. Sebentar saja. Aku gila karena ingin disampingmu." pria itu terus saja menciumi kepalaku meski aku terus berontak dalam peluknya.

"Huukk. Sehun. Lepaskan!" perutku tidak bisa menahan lebih lama mualku. Aku berlari dan memuntahkan apapun yang ada dalam perutku. Rasanya lemas dan pusing.

"Kai?" panggil Sehun. Pria itu berjalan mendekat, aku tau karena baunya mulai datang menyengatku lagi.

"Hueekk.. Jangan mendekat Sehun. Aku tidak tahan, kau sangat bau. Hahhh " aku menghela nafas lelah karen terus muntah.

"Aku tidak berkeringat dan aku juga memakai parfum pilihanmu. Bagaimana kau bisa menyebutku bau?"

"Aahh.. Kau sangat pucat. Kau sakit sayang. Ayo pergi ke dokter."

Sehun yang panik semakin membuatku pusing. Aku seperti melihat Sehun menjadi tiga orang dan sama-sama berteriak memanggil namaku. Itulah yang kuingat sebelum gelap menjemputku..

.

.

.

"Hukks hukss"

Dahiku mengernyit mendengar suara sesegukan tangis . Lalu tanganku yang digenggam hangat. Tapi bau menyengat itu datang lagi.

"Sehun" panggilku pelan.

"Ya" jawabnya cepat. Wajah basahnya menghadapku.

"Kau sangat bau. Gantilah pakaianmu dan jangan pakai parfum apapun"

"Hukss. Baik. Aku akan minta orang mengantar pakaianku." tangannya mengusap ujung matanya yang masih saja basah.

"Kenapa menangis?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakanny padaku? Apa kau berniat menyembunyikannya dariku? Apa kau takut aku akan mencelakakannya lagi seperti waktu aku membuat Nini pergi?"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Sehun? Dan Nini pergi bukanlah salahmu. Tuhan lebih menyayangi Nini untuk herada bersama-Nya. Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau bukan Nini yang kembali? Kau menyembunyikannya selama lima bulan dariku?"

"Bukankah Nini bahkan memintamu untuk menjemputnya lalu bagaimana bisa ia kembali. Dan aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun. Jangan menuduhku seperti itu."

"Memang bukan Nini yang kembali, melainkan anak laki-laki. Kau hamil lima bulan dan kau pergi dariku. Kau membuatku gila!" pria itu berteriak dan aku terkejut

"Aku apa Sehun?"

"Kau membuatku gila. Kau tidak ingin menjemput Nini kembali bersamaku. Kau malah pergi bersama anak laki-lakiku yang baru lima bulan dan aku baru mengetahui ini. Kau menyembunyikan anakku."

"Aku hamil ? Benarkah aku hamil Sehun? Lima bulan?" tanganku bergerak menyentuk perutku sendiri. Aku tau beberapa bulan ini berat badanku bertambah karena nafsu makanku yang berlebih. Kupikir wajar jika perutku membesar.

"Kau tidak tau?" pria itu menatapku terkejut.

"Aku tidak tau aku hamil. Aku buruk sekali sebagai ibu tidak tau anaknya hadir." kini aku yang menangis. Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Mengucap maaf sangat banyak dalam hati.

"Sayang"

"Anakku laki-laki, Sehun. Benarkah itu? " tanyaku disela tangis bahagiaku. Pria itu mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak apakan bukan Nini yang kembali?" tanyaku lagi. Sehun balas tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat.

"Sekarang jangan pergi lagi. Kau menyiksaku." Sehun mendekat dan memelukku lagi.

"Tidak akan Sehun. Aku kembali Sehun. Jika aku tau anakku datang, aku tidak akan pernah pergi. Aku akan membuatnya bahagia bertemu kita sebagai eomma appa nya."

"Terimakasih sayang. Aku mencintaimu sayang."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun. Tapi ..."

"menjauhlah sedikit, kau masih sangatlah bau. Aku mual"

.

.

.

.

FINISH

.

.

.

.

Satu cerita terselesaikan hari ini . Tanganku pegal sekali mengetiknya. Aku harus menyelesaikannya dalam satu waktu sebelum ide lain masuk otakku lalu mengubah karakter tokohku. Yeah ,, hasilnya seperti ini . apakah mengecewakan ?

Beberapa hari ini banyak HKS yang galau gara-gara eomma gak ikut promo lotto. Eomma kan lagi berobat sayang. Jangan takut kehabisan moment. Kita kan gak tau bagaimana mereka di dorm. Siapa tau eomma balik lagi bunting..

Ahh khayalanku terlalu berlebihan.. Abaikan saja. Berkhayal kan boleh aja.

Sampai jumpa dilain waktu HKS.


End file.
